Taboo
by MissCapucine
Summary: It's almost that time. You have the choice to live or die. You live one second. Die the next. It's that easy. What do you say, love? Are you in or out?


**Important  
Please Read.**

_Mentions minimum religion, suicide, questioning life and an outlandish arousal. Do not read further if you feel that you will feel offended by the content written. Do not read further if you are under clinical treatment of Depression. I do not want this one-shot to stall you of your effort._

_This one-shot is not suggesting suicide and does not support suicidal encouragement nor any of the mature themes listed here. This is a story of creative imagery written for the entertainment. I also do not take these issues as 'comedic'. In fact, I am religious myself and do not find a reason for suicide taken lightly. I hope this will not pursue any depression any of my readers own.. Read and I hope you are no offended by the themes hidden in between the words._

* * *

**Taboo**

_A young couple whom meet for the first time exchange wedding vows in secrecy and spend every second living in the moment. But one partner may have an alternative motive. Some people are just born bad. No one is ever good. That's what he believed, as shameless as he was._

* * *

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

. : . : : . : : . : .

There was something about her that intrigued him. She shrugged her shoulders, making her small frame look vulnerable and weak. He'd rather prefer his women bold and independent. How easy was it to talk to her. Her desperation for love sort of disgusted him.

He watched her take long strides across the dead trail towards him. She clasped her hands together and fiddled nervously with her fingers. How cute.

How young she must have been, mentality-wise. She was but a mere virgin when it came to relationships. Which explains why she'd been attracted to him. But he must admit, he's dashing and a smooth-talker. He could see it in her eyes, that faint blush gradually becoming more visible with every step. He admit he was shameless to doing this, but this was life and some people are just born with bad morals. He was no exception, he knew that but he took pride in himself. Especially the ability to become very persuasive he was. Little girls just eat that shit up like wildfire. He often despised how frigid young women could be. They fall too easily in love with people who talk to them. They're too oblivious to register the dangerous actions they can be lead up to in their poor heads.

Take tonight.

It's a shame this site hadn't met his expectations compared to last time but he wasn't greedy. Setting wasn't everything. As long as it's abandoned, open to public and hidden from all publicity. Before Hinata had arrived, he embraced the art of the building one last time before it spilt with blood that he'd have to clean up. Lucky bitch. They were at a church, an old-fashioned but plain church with large mosaic windows. A little spacious but what really had drawn him was the balcony. It was the prime focus anyhow. Inside, he darted his eyes all over the area and chills ran through his body. He was satisfied by the height of the balcony inside. It was higher than he had expected and that was what made it an A+ location.

He analyzed her one last time, watching silently, amazed she had kept so svelte given how long and baggy her coat draped over body. But he supposed it was a bit chilly. After all, they've planned this for 4 months now. 4 months of cheating this little bitch was finally put in course, almost reaching the finish line, he was so close and he pulled it off for the second time. A creamy white frill peeked from beneath the coat, answering their last wish. _**His **_last wish.

_Hinata.. It's almost that time. We don't belong here, we don't deserve to be treated as poor rats. No matter what people say, things don't change as easily as they make it. It doesn't work that way and never will. You don't deserve to walk this earth and cry in the dark. But you have me and I am unhappy as well, love. We can change it. We __**can **__be happy. But our way. What do you say, are you in or out? Will you fall with me, love?_

Ceaseless prodding bothered at him, as if millions of mosquitoes attacked his sensitive skin. Sometimes, he wished he had a remote to control time.

As Hinata scuffled, the moonlight played up her features, enhancing the pearl-like eyes and her silky hair framed her porcelain skin. She was glowing. He was her blushing, glowing, extravagant bride. A smile creased around his mouth. He couldn't control how pleased he was with himself, maybe this girl deemed worthy enough. At least she had been more literate than the girl from last time. Ah, how he could picture her now.

Her eyes widened with fear, as if all secrets emptied from her. The silent fall of an angel bent with his doing. He's in power tonight. No one else, but him. "Shit." He muttered under his breath, feeling hot beneath the tightness of his dark trousers. The air wasn't even hot, rather chilly that summer night..

A branch cracked beneath the pressure of Hinata's petite foot and she stumbled forward into his arms. She was a little feather-weight but at least he guaranteed himself no trouble pushing her off her death. Would she be angry with him? Upset? Betrayed? Maybe all 3. No matter though, she can't back out now. This was the way of life they chose. _**She **_chose.

_I've gotten your letter, it's about time. I've been waiting for you. Your words make me look forward to the next day. That's how much you mean to me. I love you Hinata, you're a beautiful person and it's a shame your family nor friends can see that. You're quite something. I'm also beyond happy to hear that you will join me in our afterlife. Bring a favorable white dress, a ring and a dark coat to guard you from creepy strangers. I'm sure your beauty will attract them. I can't have you taken from me with out my consent. There are far more dangerous people. I am not one of them, remember them. Consider these words I say to you, love. I am a friend and your lover. Soon husband._

"Hinata.. You're beautiful." His eyes scanned over her blemish-free face. She was like a baby. She was cute and all, but it made him want to crush her petite frame that much more. Was he crazy for thinking so? Maybe. Was he ashamed though? Never. He took pleasure in it and must appreciate every second spent with his dying bride. All those secrets hidden beneath her round eyes sent jolts into his brain, wearing him out enough to make his piercing eyes dull.

He held her hands in his, playing with her fingers. The heat radiated from her hands like fire but she would burn out soon. "Do you like what you see, love?" He cooed. He could see the glimmer of her eyes and reddening face. He could see her ears going hot as she brushed against it and tucked her stray hairs behind her ear. She peeked upwards through her bangs at him and moved her eyes to the ground a little too quickly. She winced and timidly nodded her head. She was a walking definition of pusillanimity. A faint-hearted girl she was, but he hadn't expected less.

His fingers lingered on her temples. Could she feel the roughness of his tips? Like hell would he gussy up his skin for some depressed girl, wandering in this never-ending road to wherever. Hell, Heaven, whatever you'd like to think.

_Life is an interesting thing. God creates us and loves us. Religiously speaking, wouldn't dying be better? You'll meet the only person that understands you. Yet he wants you to live on Earth to spread his faith. But no one is ever good. We still think badly of others because we're bad people. We have selfish desires, all of us. Some people are nice, but they are not nice because they just are, they're nice because they don't want anything to happen to them. How selfish is that? And they call us mean for being blunt and honest. I just don't understand. I'm sure you're just as confused as I am, love._

Hinata studied his sharp-featured face, she _really _looked at him with love-filled eyes. He caught the wings that must be fluttering in her stomach all right. He recognized how attractive he was, he drew in the female crowd with ease as if they were already in the net with one of his glances. For that, he trapped himself in his place, his knees locked tight. Would she be able to complete the task with full confidence now? No regrets. That's how he lived. Hopefully, she was up to challenge herself with his life motto.

Such a shame it was only the beginning of Autumn. It had yet rained and the leaves were barely crunchy. Someone could spot their footsteps. "Love, we must hurry before the young night disappears. You must be cold, yes?"

She opened her mouth and a jumble of stuttered 'y-yes' came from inside. It was hard to imagine someone at her level of maturity could speak with a child-like tone. Her voice even seemed to almost sound artificial. "G-Gaara.."

Hinata's anxiety was too heavy to form words, barely even to raise her voice, to the advantage of her 'lover'. "Yes, my dear?" Gaara cupped his hand beneath her chin, forcing her to look him straight in the eyes of her worst nightmare.

"It's a b-bit c-chilly."

"Love, but you're wearing a-" He paused, examining her pouty lips. She was wearing a nude lip gloss and it enlarged her infantile features. Damn, she made him feel old despite their being roughly the same age. He pulled her into his chest, tightening his arms around her enough to convince her she is safe. She won't be fooled. This intimacy will not downfall. Their love is true.

But what a load of shit. That's what he thought. She may be attractive, but this wasn't his business. Death is his ultimate high.

"Stay with me love, don't let go until we're inside. No one will see, don't worry." He treaded with Hinata stumbling over the misplaced branches into the church and locked the doors behind them. Total darkness consumed them but the moonlight shining it's brightest through the windows.

"How romantic. Wouldn't you agree?"

Behind the mutism loitering in the air was a soft giggle. She boldly intertwined her fingers with Gaara's open hand but removed them immediately. She was quiet then, looking down. Gaara shook his head and shrugged, breathless. The hug was enough for him. He wanted to feel her fear but was skeptical whether it was the greatest idea to scare her. She wouldn't want to fall and he didn't want to take that chance.

"Love, we marry _there_!" Gaara pointed at the balcony and then Hinata's face changed. She smiled then, now it lit up. Not with blithe but rather anxiety. He could almost feel her tremors of perturbation due to the stillness of the night. Exactly what he wanted. Everything was falling into place. Just like in his dreams.

Gaara weaved his fingers with Hinata's to guide her up the stairs. The place they marry, the place they were to die.

After spending their time climbing the stairs, he unbuttoned Hinata's large coat and revealed a frilly white dress. It was definitely a hand-me down but her family had good taste, he supposed. Inside his coat he made sure he had taken the bottle of GHB, wine and two glasses. It was for when she would have not obeyed.

"It's high.." She squeaked. Hinata's eyes nervously darted over the balcony. This was dangerous to Gaara. He could feel his excitement rush through his veins. His brain sweated with anticipation. She was so close to dying. He could just push her.

"Isn't it fascinating?" He cleared his throat and leaned against the fencing a reasonable distance between them. "You have the choice to live or die. You live one second. Die the next. It's that easy."

_And what of the after life? Honestly, this world can be a load of crap. No one will agree on one ideal. Which is why we can have freedom. We can create our own afterlife. Wouldn't that be swell? You and I, together forever. Till' death do us part. Yeah, no. After death, we'll still be side-by-side. No one can tear us apart, no one can look at us and furrow their brows. Their twisting judgment written all over their face. And we'll mock them of their ignorance. _

She was quiet. A bit too quiet. His icy eyes flashed over her expression of sorrow with a blank stare; questioning what could be running throughout her head.

"I-I can't do it."

His heart dropped. "W-What?" She detected disappointment in his voice and the tears rushed out of her as if it were overflowing from the start. Her eyes thawed and swelled into puffiness. "Ssh, ssh, it's okay love. We don't have to. I didn't want to either. It's okay, love. Don't cry, love. We'll be okay."

Damn it. He knew this was to happen. Luckily for him, he prepared something _extra _special. **Plan B**.

"Love, we can just marry. Would you like that? Have you prepared the ring?"

Hinata's tears seemed endless and he dared wipe her tears with his unsanitary touch. Taking her hand from touching her face, he slipped the ring on her fingers to brighten the mood. He even threw a kiss on her forehead. He was _not _trying to wait another 2 hours for her downfall.

Hinata seemed to be an obedient child, she collected her distress quicker than he expected. She scrambled for her ring lying hidden in her coat and presented it in her hand. "Do you, Gaara, take me, Hyuuga Hinata as your wife?" She missed the vows but what did it matter to him? He nodded slightly, excited for their congratulatory wine. Hinata's heart was too heavy with emotions to form words and she smiled from ear to ear while slipping the ring on Gaara's finger. Then her eyes bore into him. The depth of Gaara's eyes held secrets. Secrets she would never know about.

While Hinata's puckered lips hung in the air, he balanced a finger on them. "Not yet, love. We must make our special toast." He shied away from Hinata, reaching in for two glasses and wine. He set himself on the ground, pouring the wine inside then adding GHB to Hinata's glass. He turned himself with the face that revealed nothing and presented it in Hinata's delicate palms.

"Toast to us, newly weds!" He cheered. Hinata closed her eyes and gulped down the glass while Gaara sipped the drink at his own pace. Then, he played the waiting game.

Not 10 minutes later, Hinata's eyes became confused and looked sleepy. She opened her mouth but words could not make out. Her stomach flipped and turn, her face red with heat and she fidgeted as if wanting something, _someone_. Then her spirit simmered.

Gaara watched with amusement and waited for her to fall. Like the frail angel she was, she fell into his arms and Gaara sought his opportunity ─ his ultimate high. He effortlessly threw her over the balcony and watched her dance against the air, falling to her death. He may have even heard her gasp for a split second.

No screaming. Pure silence and a harsh thud. He looked down at the ruby blood escaping from her body. Such beauty she was. In her white dress, stained with the blood of lust. Gaara could still feel his heart pump to his pleasure of the fall. If only he had seen her again. If she only had a twin.. Or better yet, she was a triplet. He would have dedicated each of them to their deaths.

But it was reckless and they probably would not even compare to Hinata. It was shame he couldn't have seen her face. Her eyes shaken with disturbance. But if she were to know his intentions, his pleasure, she would have felt somehow dirtied upon hearing and probably feel the want to beat the shit out of him. The words he would say to her still swimming in her head somehow amused him.

Wasting no time, he never left his eyes from Hinata when moving from the balcony to the bottom floor. The metallic smell stank the room and he bent down in front of Hinata, playing with her long locks.

"You were a beautiful bride Hinata. But your time is up."

Before exiting, he removed the ring from her finger for his next victim. Then, blithely in his stride, looked past his shoulder at the corpse he would never dare to forget. Too beautiful a death deserves being remembered.

There lies Hinata Hyuuga, the girl destined to a beautiful death by a man who deceived her to no ends.

* * *

**Gaara's Last Letter  
**_Sent to Hinata Hyuuga_

* * *

_I've gotten your letter, it's about time. I've been waiting for you. Your words make me look forward to the next day. That's how much you mean to me. I love you Hinata, you're a beautiful person and it's a shame your family nor friends can see that. You're quite something. I'm also beyond happy to hear that you will join me in our afterlife. Bring a favorable white dress, a ring and a dark coat to guard you from creepy strangers. I'm sure your beauty will attract them. I can't have you taken from me with out my consent. There are far more dangerous people. I am not one of them, remember them. Consider these words I say to you, love. I am a friend and your lover. Soon husband._

_Life is an interesting thing. God creates us and loves us. Religiously speaking, wouldn't dying be better? You'll meet the only person that understands you. Yet he wants you to live on Earth to spread his faith. But no one is ever good. We still think badly of others because we're bad people. We have selfish desires, all of us. Some people are nice, but they are not nice because they just are, they're nice because they don't want anything to happen to them. How selfish is that? And they call us mean for being blunt and honest. I just don't understand. I'm sure you're just as confused as I am, love._

_And what of the after life? Honestly, this world can be a load of crap. No one will agree on one ideal. Which is why we can have freedom. We can create our own afterlife. Wouldn't that be swell? You and I, together forever. Till' death do us part. Yeah, no. After death, we'll still be side-by-side. No one can tear us apart, no one can look at us and furrow their brows. Their twisting judgment written all over their face. And we'll mock them of their ignorance. _

_Hinata.. It's almost that time. We don't belong here, we don't deserve to be treated as poor rats. No matter what people say, things don't change as easily as they make it. It doesn't work that way and never will. You don't deserve to walk this earth and cry in the dark. But you have me and I am unhappy as well, love. We can change it. We __**can **__be happy. But __**our **__way. What do you say, are you in or out? Will you fall with me, love?_

_Yours truly,  
__Gaara_


End file.
